lovzarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anzor Yandarov
|portrayed_by = Ayub Tsingiev|associated_fandom(s) = Heroes|full_name = Anzor Zelimkhanovich Yandarov Яндаров Анзор Зелимханович (Russian) Яндаров Зелимхан кӏант Анзор (Chechen)|alias(es) = Anzor Yandarov (legal name; USA)|nickname(s) = Achilles' Heel (by Noah Bennet) Chechen Man|gender = Male ♂|age = 38 (2006) 39 (2007)|status = Alive|hair = Auburn brown|eyes = Brown|skin = Fair|date_of_birth = June 8th, 1968|height = 5'8" (172.72 cm)|nationality = Soviet (formerly; 1968 - 1991) Chechen (formerly; 1991 - 2000) Russian (formerly; 2000 - 2003) American (currently; 2003 - present)|ethnicity = Chechen|occupation = Power plant overseer (formerly) Journalist (formerly) Political theorist (currently)|affiliation(s) = The Company (formerly) Nathan Petrelli (formerly)|birthplace = Lebedinovka, Kirghiz SSR, USSR|residence = Frunze, Kirghiz SSR, USSR (formerly) Grozny, Chechnya (formerly) Paterson, NJ, USA (currently)|religion = Sufi Sunni Muslim (formerly) Atheist (currently)|relatives = Zelimkhan Yandarov (father) Kheda Yandarova (mother) ✝ Kesira Ortsueva (sister) Zhovzan Sadulaeva (sister) Malkan Vakhaeva (sister) Movlad Yandarov (paternal grandfather; ✝) Zaynap Yandarov (daughter) Dzhabrail Yandarov (son)|language(s)_spoken = Chechen (native; fluent) Russian (fluent) Kyrgyz (basic) English (proficient; accented)|evolved_human_ability = Weakness detection Weakness enhancement|love_interest(s) = Satsita Yandarova (spouse)|pet(s) = Bosha (Russian Blue; ✝) Loma (Maine Coon)|education = Lebedinovka Grammar School №1 Lebedinovka Secondary School №1 Jusup Balasagyn Kyrgyz National University}} Anzor Yandarov, born 'Anzor Zelimkhanovich Yandarov '(Russian: ; Chechen: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chechen_language#Alphabets), is a fan character in the Heroes ''universe. He is a Chechen-American political theorist and former investigative journalist currently residing in Paterson, New Jersey, with his wife, Satsita, and two children. Born in the Kirghiz SSR of the Soviet Union to a Chechen family in exile, he previously worked as an overseer of a nuclear reactor before returning to his homeland of Chechnya with the fall of the Soviet regime. Initially, in the United States, Anzor once held connections with The Company and its "bag and tag" policy due to his ability providing valuable information on subduing other evolved humans. He himself is an evolved human with the ability to detect and amplify the weaknesses/limitations of objects, evolved human abilities, and people. Anzor is portrayed by Chechen actor Ayub Magomedsanievich Tsingiev. Appearance Physical Appearance A 38-year-old man, Anzor stands at a height of 5'8" (1.72 metres) and is of Caucasian Chechen descent. He has dark auburn-brown hair — usually left down with long, wispy bangs partially concealing his eyebrows — along with pale fair skin, dark brown eyes with bags, and unkempt facial hair complementing his hair colour. Additionally, Anzor also possesses a prominent, Grecian-type nose and dark, bushy eyebrows. His physique is relatively lean yet not quite athletic, standing at a slightly below-average height with long arms and a broad chest. He always wears a silver-coloured tungsten wedding ring on his right hand. Everyday Attire Anzor possesses a rather simplistic and albeit plain style of dress on a day-to-day basis, consisting of long-sleeved turtleneck tops, wide-legged slacks, Oxford shoes, and, occasionally, an overcoat to compliment his attire. He does not purchase new clothing often, preferring to stick with the articles he already owns due in part to his nit-picky tendencies when it comes to finding high enough manufacturing quality to meet his standards. Because of this, Anzor usually only buys all his attire from a select few trustworthy brands he has a shopping history with, being especially wary of browsing at thrift or retail stores that often contain names unknown to him. Additionally, Anzor prefers plain and darker colours (i.e. black, grey, white, and brown, along with the various shades of those colours) when he does shop, holding a dislike for bright and vibrant clothing. Formal Attire TBA Cultural Attire Anzor's cultural garb is derived from the traditional Chechen male costume, which contains several distinct elements commonly found in other Caucasian attires (i.e. Ingush, Georgian, Circassian, etc). These outfits were mainly worn by Anzor during his early life and young adulthood in Kyrgyzstan and Russia, as his parents often encouraged foe their children to don folk Chechen national costumes for special events and celebrations with family. He has not showcased this style of dress since fleeing Chechnya for the United States. A typical Chechen man would wear the complete suit in both everyday and formal occasions. The combination includes a high-collared Caucasian shirt with knotted buttons called ''beshmet (бешмет) — which is typically made of silk or satin — worn under a choa (чоа) or coat adorned with two rows of gazyr (gazyr) pockets historically used to hold bullets. Linen pants designed for flexible leg movements are tucked into long boots made of leather or animal pelts, referred to as karkhash (кIархаш). A sheathed dagger is supported by a dokhka (доьхка) thin black belt worn at the waist (these were traditionally used to hold the man's various weapons in battle). Chechen headgear comes in several different forms, with the most prominent being what is known as the kholkhazan kuy (холхазан куй) among the Chechens, referring to a tall cylindrical wool hat made from the pelt of a young Karakul lamb. Traditionally, Chechen men who lived or worked in the mountains also wore a verta (верта), or a long felt cloak with pointed shoulders. Though the male costume can take on a variety of different colour schemes, Anzor himself tended to prefer darker colours: he most often wore a black or dark coat paired with a white beshmet or a light coat with a dark shirt. Characteristics Personality Anzor is a perfectionist and extremely detail-oriented, preferring to do everything and anything himself to ensure that others do not make any errors. He can be rather picky and judgmental and never hesitates to point out flaws in the doings, sayings, behaviours, or personalities of other people. As he often lacks tact and subtlety even regarding more sensitive topics, his commentary and opinions have often offended or angered many others. Despite his erratic and sporadic behaviour, Anzor is quite dependable and reliable among his colleagues and superiors, who often look to him to get any job done properly. A "workaholic" in some aspects, he always needs to finish any task he has already previously started, with a dislike for leaving any unfinished activities incomplete. Outspoken and straightforward, Anzor says what he means and means what he says; he will not hesitate to defy childhood traditions and beliefs he was raised practising if he views them as inherently wrong (in spite of the consequences he may face). Moreover, his defect-conscious behaviour has, at times, even aggravated his spouse due to Anzor's hesitation to try new things (i.e. the couple will occasionally argue whenever they're out to purchase furniture, as Anzor's "criteria" is set much higher than Satsita's). He strives to maintain the best relations with his spouse and family as possible (i.e. he will profess to Islam just to satisfy Satsita even if he does not truly believe in the creed), though relatives who know him are reportedly easily aggravated by Anzor's frustrating tendencies. Partially due to his ability, Anzor also does not exhibit the same pride and nationalism for his country that his family and some others in Chechnya often display, leading him to become rather detached from the society he was raised in; ironically, however, he also tends to be very closed-off to Western and American culture outside of the Chechen-Nakh traditions of his childhood. Despite this, however, he is a family and home-oriented man who tries to spend as much time with his wife and two children as possible, preferring to eat home-cooked meals from Satsita rather than dine at restaurants. Miscellaneous Gallery Download20190301165826.png References Category:Males Category:Heroes Characters Category:Adults Category:Chechen Characters Category:European Characters Category:Atheist Characters Category:American Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Aged 30's